


take a chance

by valkyriepilot



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 5+1 Things, Concussions, Fluff, Getting Together, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, Love Confessions, M/M, Miscommunication, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Season/Series 07, Season 8 Doesn't Exist, eventually, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-05-19 23:17:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19365727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valkyriepilot/pseuds/valkyriepilot
Summary: Shiro has wanted to tell Keith his feelings for much too long. But there's still a war that needs to be won, and on top of that they've been holding back on certain discussions longer than they should have.He shouldn't be surprised that his attempts to confess don't go as planned.(Or 5 times Shiro tried and failed to confess his feelings to Keith, and perhaps one time he succeeds.)





	1. in the hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the fight with the Robeast, Keith is still unconscious. Shiro spends as much of his time by Keith's side as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Shiro and Keith way too much.
> 
> And I also have way too much time on my hands at work, so all those different scenarios I think that Shiro can reciprocate Keith's feeling are getting a home in this fic. And potentially I get to give the entire show a better ending in the process?
> 
> Thank you so much to [Vyv](https://twitter.com/aGaySpaceAce) on Twitter for beta reading for me! It was so greatly appreciated. :)

Shiro sits at Keith’s bedside, holding one of his hands with both of his own and watching the steady rise and fall of his chest while the heart monitor continues its steady beeps nearby. The window of the hospital room is cracked open, allowing a light breeze to disturb Keith’s hair where it lays across the bandages wrapped around his forehead.

It’s been more than a week since the battle with Sendak and Keith is still unresponsive. The _only_ paladin still unconscious.

Shiro remembers watching the Lions crash back down to Earth, the fiery streaks left as they fell through the sky burning into his vision. He had forced his way onto the emergency vehicle headed for the Black Lion, ignoring Iverson’s complaints all while Coran did the same with the one heading for Blue.

Rushing ahead, he had frozen in place when he spotted Keith in the pilot’s seat. One of the med techs held him back while the others loaded Keith onto a stretcher, his body limp and blood dripping from his forehead where the visor of his helmet had shattered. His Altean arm was more than a blessing for the ride back, allowing him to hold Keith’s hand even as he kept out of the med team's way at the back of the vehicle.

The hospital had Keith isolated for what felt like an eternity along with the rest of the paladins before they allowed Shiro in to see him. It had been an excruciating wait, seated in the cold waiting room and shakily typing out a message for the Blade of Marmora to inform them both of Earth’s status and of Keith’s specifically. Shiro can only hope that Krolia receives the message soon and come back to check on her son. He’d nearly dropped his data pad when the nurse came to lead him to Keith’s room.

But ever since then, he’s spent as much time as he can at Keith’s side. Iverson has him running tests with the Atlas for hours at a time that Shiro knows are too important to miss, along with meetings with newly arrived Coalition leaders but after Allura’s discharge from the hospital, she’s fortunately been able to take over that front. He runs straight from the Atlas to the hospital as soon as the work is done, and he’s not embarrassed to admit that he’s running on less than three hours sleep a night, just to make time to see him.

It’s worth it for Keith’s sake.

Today, Shiro hasn’t been able to spend as much time as he wants at the hospital with Keith. They’ve been putting off commemorating the liberation of Earth for too long, and he’s spent most of the day rushing around preparing for his own portion of the ceremonies. He’s managed to slip away in the hour before he needs to be on the stage the Garrison has set up, but he knows that as soon as Iverson notices he’ll need to hightail it back. For now though, he’s happy to keep Keith company.

"I have to give a speech today. They're broadcasting it across the world, even out to some coalition allies too. Wish you could be there." Shiro has taken to talking to Keith as he rests in the hospital. He tells him silly things that he's heard from the other paladins, or general updates from around the Garrison. Just anything that he can think of. "I'm actually pretty nervous. Just because I can pretend to be calm and collected on the outside doesn't mean I'm not having stage fright.” He lets out a soft laugh. “You knew that already though. You never fell for the Garrison Golden Boy shtick."

Were he awake, Shiro imagines Keith would interject here with some mildly sarcastic jab. Maybe something about how Shiro let him get away with stealing his car all those years ago, or teaching him to jump off cliffs with a hoverbike. He can picture the smirk that would tug at the corner of his mouth so endearingly. It makes something twinge in his chest when there's no response, but he shakes it off.

Even if Keith can't respond, he likes to think that Keith can hear him and that hearing a familiar voice will help soothe him as he recovers. Maybe it would even help him wake up sooner. After all, Keith's voice is what helped him fully merge into the clone body. As he drifted through his memories, he could hear Keith's voice in the distance calling him back.

But even before that, Keith's voice had saved him. Memories that aren't quite his, mostly fuzzy except for one line clear as day:

" _I love you!_ "

Those words had shaken him- _his clone_ \- to the core. Words he never thought he'd get the chance to hear again in what little time he had left. Finally, he had the words to put to what he felt for Keith. The same words that had disrupted Haggar's hold just enough for him to hold back from ending Keith’s life as he’d been ordered.

But not enough to stop himself from permanently scarring Keith’s face.

Of course, he’d wanted to reciprocate as soon as he could, but that was just it- _he couldn't_. Acclimating to his new body and being alive was a struggle in and of itself, especially being cooped up in the Black Lion after just being pulled out of her. But the guilt that overwhelmed him every time he saw Keith's scar was just _too much_. He could barely stand to look at him for too long before he felt his chest tightening, so much so that he could barely breathe.

It had broken his heart to do so, but he told Keith that he needed to stay somewhere else. Keith had kept his expression neutral but Shiro could see the pain in his eyes, flickering with hurt before Keith’s able to disguise it when he agreed to talk to the others about changing the sleeping arrangements. He remembers pulling Keith into a hug before transferring to the Green Lion, holding him as tight as he could with just one arm.

" _I won't be far_ ," Shiro had assured him, watching as Keith pressed his face into his neck.

" _If you need anything, please tell me_ ," Keith mumbled without looking, unable to conceal the waver in his voice. " _I'll have my comm line open at all hours. The wolf can get me to Green immediately, so-_ "

" _Keith_ ," Shiro interrupted gently, " _I'll be fine, you don't need to worry_."

He just needed time to sort himself out before being able to discuss any of his feelings with Keith. Unfortunately, by the time he was really starting to feel like himself again they had arrived back on Earth. By then, there was no time. They had been too busy, with a war raging around them, a new arm to get used to, and later a new ship.

When the Lions fell from the sky, Shiro thought that he had lost his chance. Lost _Keith_ forever.

He needs to tell him, as soon as he can. Before he really is too late.

"There's something I should have told you a long time ago. It's important. Wake up soon so I can tell you, okay?" Shiro pauses, squeezing Keith's hand. He glances at the time and then adds reluctantly, "I have to leave soon, but I promise I'll be back as soon as I can."

A stronger gust of wind filters in through the window and pushes a lock of hair too close to Keith’s eye. Shiro instinctively brushes it away, the tips of his fingers barely skimming against Keith’s skin. At that slight touch Keith’s eyelid twitches briefly, a small movement that would have been easy to dismiss. Shiro almost does dismiss it, until Keith tilts his head towards where Shiro's hand is frozen in place. It's the most movement Keith has made since he was admitted to the hospital.

"Keith?" He whispers, scarcely daring to hope.

There's no response, but the evidence of Keith's action is still right in front of him. Keith's cheek is warm where it's pressed against his palm and his face is relaxed, looking so content that if someone didn't know better, they would think he only just slipped into a light nap. Shiro can't help the smile that spreads across his face, overjoyed that finally, _finally_ , he might see his best friend awake once more.

"I guess I know now how you felt when you were waiting for me to wake up," he says, using his thumb to stroke Keith's cheekbone as lightly as he can manage. The black eyelashes flutter slightly once again, and Shiro's heart pounds a little faster.

The data pad sitting in his lap vibrates, and he glances down to see an alarm warning about the impending speech. Shiro's face falls, if he doesn’t leave right now, he will absolutely be late. He looks back to Keith's peaceful features.

"Please wake up. I want to be here for you, just like you were for me," he says, trying to keep the desperation out of his tone. He can't let Keith wake up on his own- can't let him think, even for a moment, that Shiro doesn't want to be by his side.

When Shiro woke up in the clone body for the first time, the soft look on Keith's face had been the first thing to come into focus. Keith had looked so happy and relieved despite everything that he'd been through, as if getting Shiro back was the only thing that could possibly matter. Keith had held him close when he fell into his arms and Shiro had never felt safer.

He wants Keith to have that same sense of safety.

"Keith, _please_ ," he tries again as his data pad buzzes once more. "I-"

"Shiro."

The voice behind him sends Shiro startling back, pulling his hand away from Keith's face as if he'd been scalded. He jerks his head around to see Krolia standing in the doorway, wearing a smirk that is much too familiar.

"K-Krolia!" He stands to greet her, awkwardly offering his hand to shake which she reciprocates with a bemused expression. "I'm glad you got our message, we didn't know if you'd be able to make it here any time soon."

"I heard my son was badly wounded. Kolivan and I made sure to be here as soon as we could," she replies evenly, but somehow, Shiro can hear the worry behind her words; so similar to Keith, yet so different at the same time.

Krolia's eyes soften when she takes in the sight of her son, still lying pale on the hospital bed and Shiro makes room for her to slip past him, offering her his chair. Her large hand engulfs Keith's as she sits beside him.

"I think he's waking up," Shiro tells her, "I've been with him every day and he's stayed mostly the same but he's starting to move-"

"I've seen many people in this condition before, Shiro," Krolia says, offering him a comforting smile. "If he's starting to move again, it still may be many vargas before he's able to wake fully."

Shiro deflates. "But-"

"And if I'm not mistaken, you have a speech to attend to." Shiro doesn't have to turn around to recognize it as Kolivan's voice behind him.

"But if he wakes up..." Shiro argues, only to be met with another patient look from Krolia.

"We'll look after him. I promise you I'll make sure my son is well cared for." His cheeks warm as Shiro feels himself flush in shame for insinuating anything else, but Krolia shakes her head. "You don't want to be late. We'll contact you if anything changes in his condition."

With one last look at Keith's slumbering face, Shiro nods in assent. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

His data pad starts buzzing once again, repeatedly this time as he gets a call from Iverson. He's quick to pick it up, apologizing for his lack of communication as he rushes out of the hospital room. Focus back on his work, he misses the knowing glance that Krolia and Kolivan share in amusement.

 

* * *

 

It's right as Shiro finishes his speech and steps away from the podium that he feels the data pad in his pocket sound off one more time.

He's supposed to stay on stage as Iverson follows up with a concluding statement, but instead he walks away calmly, as if this was the plan from the start. Iverson would never cause a scene in front of such a large audience, especially at such an important occasion, and Shiro is more than willing to take advantage of it. The scolding he'll get later is a necessary consequence. Seeing Krolia's message proves that.

' _Keith's awake_.'

When he’s out of sight Shiro breaks into a sprint, rushing past where the Lions are situated and towards the hospital in the distance.

The medical staff in the lobby don't even bother trying to stop him as he passes through, recognizing him as the Atlas captain, but Shiro wouldn't have let them slow him down anyway. His mind is focused on one thing- or rather one person. He makes it to Keith's room in record time, barely able to stop himself from smashing the door in.

"Keith," he chokes out, panting for breath as he leans against the door frame.

Propped up with a multitude of pillows Keith's eyes are open, startled for a moment before turning bright with elation, reaching an arm out towards him. "Shiro."

Shiro doesn't hesitate to move in close, grasping his hand tightly as he leans over the bed to carefully hug his best friend- the man he _loves_. He buries his face in Keith's hair and beyond the clinical hospital smell, there's still that distinct scent that's so wholly Keith's, and he wonders how he never realized just how much he'd missed it.

"Be careful," Krolia warns from her seat off to the side as she watches him hug Keith maybe just a little too tight, but the laugh is too audible in her voice to make it actually seem stern.

Shiro pulls back from the hug just enough to look Keith in the eye. Those familiar violet eyes, and the soft crooked smile... Shiro is overwhelmed with emotion for a moment, eyes burning with withheld tears.

"Shiro," Keith says again, and Shiro can hear how dry and weak his voice is. Keith's free hand rubs his back soothingly as Shiro ducks his head and wills back the urge to cry. He could have lost him. He could have lost this courageous, beautiful, and sweet man that is taking the time to calm him down even when _he's_ the one that just woke up from a coma.

Shiro shakes his head and looks back up at Keith. “Keith,” he breathes out, a mixture of relief and still lingering anxiety spread across his features. "How are you feeling? Are you alright?"

Keith nods his head gingerly, being mindful of his head injury. "Yeah. Still feel kinda dizzy but the rest of me feels kinda numb. Could be worse."

Shiro lets out a laugh. "You crash down from the stratosphere and spend a week unconscious and it 'could be worse'? You're worse than me, Keith."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Keith laughs too but it quickly changes to a coughing fit.

Shiro leans back so Keith has more space to breathe, and settles down sitting on the edge of the hospital bed. Still, he keeps one hand on Keith's shoulder like a lifeline just so he can assure himself that the other man is really here and awake.

It's only once Keith's settled down that Krolia speaks up once again.

"Kolivan and I will go track down something for Keith to eat and drink," she stands, leading Kolivan to the door with her from where he was seated by the window. Shiro’s embarrassed to realize that he didn’t notice him. "Take care of him, Shiro."

"I'm fine, Mom," Keith calls out after her, but she ignores him as she pulls the door closed behind her.

The pair are silent for a moment; it's not an uncomfortable silence, they're both too used to each other for that. Shiro is just happy to occupy Keith's space whenever he can, and he knows Keith feels the same.

"I missed you, Keith," Shiro admits quietly. "I was so worried about you."

"I missed you too." Keith's smile is small, lopsided just like Shiro always pictures it, crinkling the corners of his eyes and the sight settles his heart. "I didn't mean to make you worry."

"It's not your fault. I always worry about you," Shiro responds. He gives Keith's shoulder another firm squeeze before pulling back. No sense in beating around the bush any longer, Keith is awake and he more than deserves to hear what Shiro has wanted to tell him. "Keith, there's something I need to say. And I really should have told you a long time ago."

Keith's expression turns serious, eyebrows furrowing at Shiro's tone. Shiro can't help but mourn the loss of his smile. "What is it?"

Shiro bites his lip for a moment before looking away. So much for being brave. "I've been meaning to tell you since you brought me back... Hell, longer than that even. Things have changed so much since we met, both of us have changed, and I guess... Well, I-"

"... _fuck_."

Keith's soft curse immediately has Shiro's eyes back on him. Hand pressed to the side of his head, Keith's face is twisted in pain. Shiro swiftly stands in alarm, leaning over him. "Keith?"

"H-head..." is all Keith can manage to say. Shiro immediately presses the nurse alert button on the small table next to Keith's bed, clutching Keith's free hand tightly in his own.

"It's alright, Keith. You're going to be alright." He continues trying to comfort Keith until a woman steps into the room.

Shiro quickly explains the situation to her and she nods in understanding, leaving the room for several agonizing minutes before returning and heading to the IV bag beside Keith's bed.

"He just needs a refresh on the painkillers. He has suffered a terrible concussion after all," she explains calmly as she sets up the new medication in the IV. "It'll take a second to kick in, but it there's a high chance he'll fall asleep again. Don't worry if he can't stay awake, he needs more rest."

Sure enough, after another couple minutes, the tension leaves Keith's face.

"Shit like this really makes me miss the healing pods," Keith grunts, looking up at Shiro with an exhausted yet apologetic grin.

"Coran and Sam are talking about building new ones. Let’s hope we can get a few installed on the Atlas," Shiro says, still hesitating to release his hold on Keith's hand.

"I'll keep my fingers crossed." Keith coughs once, settling back into his multitude of pillows as his eyelids start to droop. He struggles to keep his gaze locked on Shiro’s. "What was it you were going to say before?"

Guilt floods Shiro's mind, as he takes in the sight of Keith struggling to stay awake. This isn't the right time, he needs to rest and get his strength back. He can't possibly burden him with his feelings right now.

Even so, he can't just say nothing, Keith would see right through that. Luckily, there is something else that Keith needs to hear from him.

"I'm so proud of the leader you've become, Keith," Shiro says honestly. Keith blinks, surprise clear in his expression. Shiro strokes his thumb over the smooth skin of the back of Keith's hand before continuing. "You've really grown into the Black Paladin role, and I always knew you would. You take time to make the best decision instead of rushing in now, and the others are really looking up to you for it. We never could have won against Sendak or that Robeast without you."

Keith's cheek tinge pink and he looks away. "We wouldn't have won without you and the Atlas. That wasn't just me."

"The Atlas did help, but you and the others are the ones who saved the day." Shiro smiles and squeezes Keith's hand to get him to look back again. "You saved me from Sendak. I wouldn't be here without you."

Keith's eyes are blinking shut again, but Shiro can still see them get a little misty. "I told you, didn't I? As many times as it takes, Shiro."

"You did say that. And I want you to know it's the same from me to you," Shiro affirms. "Someone always needs to be there to watch out for the Black Paladin."

Keith's responding laugh is quiet. "I'm... so tired."

"Get some rest, Keith. You need it." Shiro pulls the white blankets up to cover Keith more fully as his eyes drift shut fully. He almost thinks Keith has fallen asleep already when he hears a mumble.

"...heard your voice. Earlier."

"Did you?" Shiro says, feeling his heart pounding a little faster. He leans in close to hear Keith better.

"...asked me to wake up... so I did…"

Shiro feels a couple tears prickling at the corner of his eyes again. He should have been there earlier. "Yeah, you did."

Keith doesn't speak again, his breathing evening out once more as he falls back to sleep. Shiro still doesn't let go of his hand. There will be plenty of time to tell Keith that he loves him once he's up to full strength. But until then, actions speak louder than words.

He'll be here for Keith when he wakes again, and he'll make sure he knows he's loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I really hope you enjoyed, and if you did maybe you'd be willing to leave a comment?  
> Comments really encourage me to keep writing, and I'd be so happy to hear from you guys.
> 
> There's quite a few more obstacles Shiro has to get past before he can tell Keith how he feels, so I hope you stay tuned for more!
> 
> Next chapter will very likely be up after I return home from Anime Expo this week!
> 
> Come [follow me on twitter](https://twitter.com/EphemeraBlossom) to stay updated!


	2. out in the desert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith has finally been discharged from the hospital and this time Shiro has a plan that can't possibly fail. 
> 
> But the universe never plays fair, does it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two weeks later than expected I'm here with chapter two! Thank you so much for your patience while I wrote this chapter, I hope it being nearly twice the length of the first chapter will make up for the wait!
> 
> I know this chapter might resemble S8E1 but I promise I'm not following S8 canon in anything other than Luka's name and the color coded uniforms. So no need to worry :)
> 
> Thanks again to Vyv for beta reading and editing! And also to my IRL friend G, who knows nothing about sheith but helped anyway.

As Shiro waits outside the hospital on the day of Keith’s discharge, he wonders if he should have just stuck with his original plan.

He really had intended on confessing to Keith soon after his first attempt. Initially, his decision was to wait until Keith was able to sit up on his own; at that point, he would surely be ready for a heart to heart discussion.

However, upon entering Keith’s room the very next day to find he’d already accomplished that feat, Shiro immediately scrapped that plan. He was overjoyed to see Keith doing so much better so fast, but it was too soon. Shiro convinced himself that once Keith was able to walk on his own, it would be a much better time.

Two days later, he pushed his plan back once again.

Somehow, Keith was already able to move around his room with no issues. Even the doctors had been shocked at Keith’s miraculous recovery speed. It’s only when a med tech from the Blade of Marmora explains the differences in Galra physiology that things started to make sense.

“ _You know, you always did shake things off quicker than the rest of us,_ ” Hunk had said when he smuggled in some non-hospital food for Keith. “ _We really shouldn’t be surprised that Galra have, like, magical healing powers._ ”

“ _It’s not magic,_ " Keith complained around a mouthful of Hunk’s cooking. “ _If we’re conscious I guess we heal faster than most other species._ ”

“ _Yeah, so it’s magic._ ”

Keith’s eyebrow twitched and when he’d opened his mouth to retort, Shiro quickly interjected. “ _What matters is that Keith is recovering. We should focus on that instead._ ”

" _Of_ _course you’d say that,_ ” Hunk sighed, before standing up to leave. “ _Sorry if I was interrupting you guys, just thought Keith could use some real food. I’m glad you’re doing better._ ”

“ _No, it was good to see you,_ ” Keith objected. “ _You didn’t interrupt anything._ ”

Shiro slumps back against the brick hospital wall as he recalls that moment. He wonders if Keith had realized just how accurate his words were because the second he saw Keith standing next to his hospital bed Shiro’s confession plans had been sent right out the window. He couldn’t just ask someone to start a relationship while they’re still in the hospital. Right?

Still, he can’t just keep letting himself run away with the smallest excuse. The arbitrary goals he keeps setting as a time frame to talk to Keith are coming too quickly and making him panic. He needs a situation where he can take the time to prepare himself and not be interrupted. So as soon as he heard what Keith’s discharge date would be, he started to form a proper plan.

“Finally.” The sound of the hospital doors sliding opening and the accompanying voice draw Shiro out of his thoughts. Keith steps out onto the sidewalk and stretches his arms back above his head as he takes a deep breath of fresh air. “I thought they’d never let me out.”

Keith’s wearing his ill-fitting orange Garrison uniform, and it rides up just enough to show a sliver of skin as he stretches. Shiro would love to pretend that it doesn’t catch his attention, but lying has never been his strong point. He snaps his eyes up to Keith’s face, where a content but mildly amused smirk awaits him.

“W-well, they just wanted to be sure you were okay first,” Shiro says, fully expecting the exasperated look Keith shoots his way. “But I get it, trust me. No one hates being in the hospital more than I do.”

Something flashes in Keith’s face, but he’s quick to mask it.

“Right,” he says, voice suddenly dulled of its previous enthusiasm. Shiro wants to kick himself, of course he’s managed to stick his foot in his mouth as soon as he sees.

“We should get back to the Atlas,” he suggests and upon seeing Keith’s nod, they start to walk. This slip of the mood won’t affect Shiro’s plan, he’s given himself plenty of time to make everything perfect.

First things first, he’s going to give Keith a tour of the Atlas. Given everything that’s happened, Keith still hasn’t seen their new home base. He’s eager to show him his station on the bridge, and Keith’s bound to love the massive training deck. He’ll end the tour at Keith’s room, and leave him to settle in while Shiro works the rest of the evening.

But tomorrow, he’ll take the full day off. He’s spent the last couple days procuring something he knows Keith will enjoy, and when they’re finally alone it’ll be the perfect chance. Absolutely nothing will ruin it.

The awkward silence doesn’t last long as they take the brief walk back to the Garrison’s grounds, they’re both too comfortable with each other for that to happen. Shiro catches Keith up with some of the events happening around the Garrison, and soon enough they’re walking up the entry ramp up into the Atlas’ hangar and Shiro turns to watch Keith as he looks around. 

It’s time to put his plan in motion.

“Keith,” Shiro starts, catching his attention, “I was thinking we could-”

“Captain Shirogane, sir!”

The universe is not on Shiro’s side.

Shiro looks over his shoulder and sees an Atlas officer rushing over. He has half a mind to tell him to speak with him later, but the urgency in his movements makes Shiro pause. “Yes, lieutenant? What can I help you with?”

“Commander Iverson is calling for an urgent meeting but he can’t get in contact with you,” the lieutenant says. Shiro belatedly realizes that he’d never taken his datapad out of silent mode when he’d finished working earlier. _Shit._ “The rest of the bridge crew and the paladins are all gathering in the conference room now.”

“What’s going on?” Keith asks, eyes narrowed.

“The Altean pilot woke up this morning,” he says, “I’m afraid I don’t have any other information on the matter.”

Shiro doesn’t hesitate, moving past the lieutenant and heading towards the conference room at a brisk pace with Keith close behind him. The fact that this is happening _now_ is more than frustrating, but he knows that he has a responsibility to take care of the situation. His feelings come second to saving the universe.

He glances back at Keith as they enter the elevator leading up to their destination. Keith’s looking straight ahead, a determined set to his jaw as he shifts back into paladin mode. 

 _So much for giving him a chance to settle in,_ he sighs internally.

They enter the conference room to find the room near silent. Allura and, for some reason, Romelle are standing at the head of the table while the rest of the paladins, the bridge crew, and some other Atlas officers are already seated.

Shiro takes his seat at the front, offering a brief apology for his late arrival, and Keith sits down beside him.

“As I’m sure you’ve all heard by now, the Altean pilot we recovered from the Robeast has woken up,” Allura says, as the meeting commences. “We’ve had guards stationed at her room in case she acted violently when she regained her senses, but thankfully that wasn’t the case. She just stayed silent, even when I went to question her.”

“So you weren’t able to get any information?” Iverson asks, but Allura quickly shakes her head.

“Not at first. She wouldn’t respond to anything I said, so I asked Romelle to come in. Given they share a home planet, I thought it might help her feel more comfortable.” Allura smiles faintly as she continues. “I didn’t expect that they would know each other.”

“Her name is Luka!” Romelle says, almost too cheerfully. “We’ve been friends since childhood! I didn’t see her being brought in and she was under quarantine, so I had no idea it was her. I haven’t seen her in decaphoebs so I was happy—”

“Right,” Allura cuts in, interrupting before Romelle can get too far off track. “The important thing is that once Luka saw Romelle she was more than willing to cooperate with us.”

“How much does she know about the Robeast?” Shiro inquires. “Who built it?”

Allura pauses and her face turns grave. “It’s Honerva.”

Luka was able to provide more information than they could have hoped for. In the time since the paladins had defeated Lotor, Honerva had essentially enslaved the remaining Alteans. As far as Luka knows, Honerva’s plan is to use the Alteans to sap quintessence from every planet and source that she can find and use it to rip apart the fabric of time and space so that she can rebuild the universe as she sees fit. Luka had been one to speak out against her, and she met the same fate as others that rebelled: brainwashed and forced to power and pilot the Robeasts in order to accomplish Honerva’s goal.

Shiro grips the tabletop a little too tightly as he listens to Allura’s summary. He’d known that they would need to face Honerva and what remains of the Galra empire, but he hadn’t expected the stakes to be this dire.

“We don’t know how far along her plan is,” Allura says, “But we have to act fast and counter her as soon as possible.”

Iverson nods and looks to Shiro across the table. “We should launch the Atlas as soon as possible. If we aim for Friday that should be enough time to get supplies in order and run final tests.”

It would be a mad rush to get everything perfectly in order by then, but Iverson is right — they can get it done in time. He knows for a fact that his plans to take the next day off are shot. Although he’s disappointed, he can’t be too annoyed; with the universe at stake, it’s their duty to get out there and fight. Still, he turns to Keith sitting beside him.

“What do you think?” he asks, even though he knows that the answer will be the same as his own.

“If Friday is the earliest we can get out of here, it’ll have to do,” Keith responds without hesitation. With his brows furrowed and eyes hardened, it’s clear that he doesn’t have any qualms about being thrust right back into action.

Shiro nods and turns back to the rest of the assembled group. “Then it’s settled. Let’s get the Atlas ready for launch.”

He adjourns the meeting, and the majority of the participants file out to get started on preparations for launch. Keith pushes himself up from the table and Shiro makes to follow him, but Veronica catches his arm.

“Captain, if we’re going to launch this soon we’ll need to send in a request for approval to the Garrison higher-ups ASAP,” she says, sliding her datapad into Shiro’s hand. “It’s your ship, so you need to be the one to send it in but I’ve got a basic template typed up to make it easier. Also, we need to talk logistics- there’s a lot of things that need to be taken care of.”

“Right,” Shiro mumbles dumbly, looking over her shoulder to where he sees Keith walking to the conference room door. “Do you think maybe we can talk later?”

“Uh, no.” Veronica frowns. “You realize to get this ship off the ground we’re gonna be working around the clock, right?”

“Of course I do. I just need a couple of minutes,” he says.

Keith looks like he’s trying to catch Shiro’s eye, waiting by the door as the others file out. Unfortunately, it’s at that moment that Lance reaches Keith’s side, clapping his shoulder almost too hard. Keith looks bothered by it, almost ignoring him in favor of trying to wait for Shiro, but Hunk and Pidge crowd around him as well. They engage him in some sort of conversation, but when Allura walks up as well, he seems to give up. Keith shoots Shiro an apologetic look along with a shrug of his shoulders and he’s quickly ushered out the door with the other paladins. _Damn it._

“Earth to Shiro.” Shiro jumps and looks back to Veronica, whose knowing smirk is too similar to Lance’s for Shiro’s comfort. “You didn’t hear a word I said, did you.”

“Sorry,” Shiro confirms with a defeated sigh and lets Veronica give her spiel again.

He doesn’t get the chance to speak to Keith for the rest of the evening, being kept busy rushing around to the various departments of the Atlas to gauge their needs. But even despite that, he still keeps the plan he’d made in mind. He knows there’s a way to get it done before launch.

 

* * *

 

 

After that, it was a hectic week for Shiro, and the paladins too. There were test flights to conduct and they had to stock up on enough supplies for the Atlas’ crew that wouldn’t be easily acquired in deep space. For the paladins, they were out flying simulations in the Lions every day, sometimes alongside the MFEs. Shiro, unfortunately, got stuck with a lot of desk work given his position as Captain. Each of the crew members needed paperwork filed and approved by the Garrison and _that_ had been something Shiro did not miss at all from before the Kerberos launch. He _especially_ did not miss having to do the required physicals.

His plans for bringing Keith out the day after his discharge had obviously been shot- but he knew he’d have one more chance. The day before launch was always a free day for crew to spend with their families before heading into space.

To make sure nothing got in the way, Shiro had checked in with Keith the day before when they were rushing to have lunch before a meeting. Keith was planning on spending the first half of the day with Krolia, but he told Shiro that he’d be free in the late afternoon to spend it together. Keith seemed rather excited at the prospect, given the half repressed smile as they left the commissary.

Shiro had been excited as well, until he’d received his mail on Thursday morning.

Shiro stares at the unopened letter on his desk. It had been delivered with the last of the paperwork that needed to be filled out, and he knew on sight what it was. He’d seen more than enough of the Garrison’s medical team letters throughout his life to recognize their unique font adorning the envelope. It was the results of his physical exam from early that week.

He can’t ignore it any longer. He had set it to the side while he finished up the last of his work for the launch, but he worked with a clenched jaw and eyes darting back to the pale brown envelope more often than he would have liked. But it doesn’t matter when he reads it- regardless of what is written inside, it’s something he’ll have to live with, whether he reads it or not.

The doctors told him they had to test for his disease. As Captain of the Atlas, the results wouldn’t stop him from being part of the launch, but as it was on his medical record they had to test anyway.

Ever since waking in the clone body, he hadn’t experienced the muscle fatigue or cramping that he’d become all too accustomed to. The absence of effects had nagged at the back of his mind, but he was too busy to focus on it. He knew better than to hope for anything, but the thought that maybe how young the clone was could potentially put the effects back by a few years had definitely crossed his mind. Shiro almost doesn’t want to be told he’s wrong.

There’s a beep from his data pad and Shiro glances down to see a brief message from Keith.

‘ _Should be back in an hour. Where should we meet?_ ’

Shiro sighs and allows himself a small smile. Hearing from Keith, even a small message like this, never fails to put him at ease.

No matter what the letter says, he’s still going to talk to Keith today. No matter what the results are, he still loves Keith and he will for as long as he lives.

No matter how long that might be.

‘ _I’ll meet you in the hangar._ ’

He sends off his response, takes a deep breath, and opens the envelope.

 

* * *

 

 

Leaning against the wall right at the entrance to the Atlas hangar, it’s easy for Shiro to spot Keith when he walks up the ramp.

Keith’s dressed casually in a black t-shirt and some dark wash jeans, most likely some of the only casual clothes that fit after his growth spurt. Despite the simplicity of his outfit, he looks gorgeous. Shiro almost feels inadequate in the gray henley and jeans he had hastily bought while Keith was still in the hospital.

Shiro’s about to call out to him to catch his attention when the sun glare clears up enough for him to really see Keith’s face. His brow is furrowed, eyes to the ground and there’s a slight downturn to the corner of his lips. Shiro knows that look.

“Keith,” Shiro says softly when Keith’s close enough to hear. He glances up and, upon seeing Shiro, his expression softens.

“Hey Shiro,” he says, voice clear and free from whatever had been clouding his thoughts just seconds before.

“Are you alright?” Shiro asks, laying his hand on Keith’s shoulder.

“Yeah. Everything’s fine. Just said goodbye to Mom and the Blades, they’re taking off today,” Keith admits, but Shiro can’t help but think there’s something else. When Keith offers him a reassuring smile though, he can’t bring himself to argue Keith’s statement. “So, what are we doing? You said you had something planned, right?”

Shiro perks up at the reminder and gestures behind him to an old tarp covering something large in the front corner of the hangar. “Take a look. I think you’re going to like it.”

Keith shoots Shiro a questioning look, but Shiro only grins back at him in response. He follows behind Keith as he approaches the unknown surprise, and watches as Keith’s face lights up when he pulls back the tarp to reveal the two hoverbikes hidden beneath.

“Where’d you find these?” Keith asks with awe, running his hand over the worn leather seat of one. “Are these the same ones we used to ride?”

“They are,” Shiro confirms. The bright shine in Keith’s eyes as he looks over the bikes warms his heart. “Turns out the Garrison kept them locked up in an old storage shed. Iverson gave me the keys last week. Care for a race?”

Keith looks over his shoulder, unrepentant competitive spirit clearly rising up as he slings himself into the seat of his hoverbike. “Hell yeah. Don’t think you can still beat me, do you?”

Shiro hops up onto his own bike. “Only one way to find out.”

Without waiting for Keith’s reply, he revs the engine once and speeds out of the hangar and down the ramp. He can faintly hear Keith’s indignant shout behind him, but he’s not concerned. Keith can catch up easily.

The hoverbike handles nicely, reacting to every movement Shiro makes as he zips out the main gate of the Galaxy Garrison grounds. The rumble of another engine behind him signals Keith’s fast approach, but he doesn’t want to give him the satisfaction of catching up just yet. He leans forward, urging the bike to move faster as they reach a familiar path, the one they used to take out to the desert canyons all those years ago.

Red tinted dirt kicks up around him as he makes a sharp turn, following the line of the cliffs closely for the initially tight path. There’s no way for Keith to pass him here but he’s right on Shiro’s tail. As soon as the path opens up Shiro knows he’ll have to work hard to keep his lead.

He remembers how slow Keith used to take this section back when Shiro was still teaching him the route. The steep drop off of the cliff beside them is daunting, and regardless of how eager Keith was to get as good as Shiro, he couldn’t just impulsively speed up on such a dangerous stretch. Watching Keith improve until he could go full speed around the turns remains a point of pride in Shiro’s memory.

The brief nostalgia trip in his mind is just enough distraction for Keith to use to his advantage, flying past him on the wider path. Over the roaring of both hoverbike engines, Shiro can faintly hear Keith laugh on the way past him. He curses under his breath and does his best to close the distance between them.

The trail is long with too many twists and turns, and they take their turns overtaking each other and holding the lead. The overt and unrestrained joy spread across Keith’s face every time he comes into view is something Shiro has missed seeing for too long.

When Shiro spots the cliff up ahead, he’s ahead only by a couple of meters at most and Keith is doing his damnedest to overtake him, but Shiro has the advantage and more experience with this jump. Shiro knows he’ll be able to widen the gap between them during the jump, cinching the victory with the endpoint visible ahead.

Or so he thinks, as he speeds off the rocky edge and has nothing but the empty drop of the ravine below him. But before he can enjoy the free feeling of coasting down through the air towards the other side, there’s a roaring noise above him and a shadow darkening his vision.

Shiro looks up, eyes wide. The massive shape of a hoverbike fills his vision, and peeking out over the edge with an overconfident smirk is Keith. Somehow he must have gotten more height on his takeoff, but Shiro’s too entranced to think about it more than that. Dirt stains across the bridge of Keith’s nose, the corners of his eyes crinkling as he grins down at Shiro. All he can do is stare at Keith. His hair has gotten so long, it whips around his face uncontrollably, yet Shiro has never seen a more beautiful sight in his life.

Shiro touches down first, but Keith soars on by landing far ahead. He can hear Keith’s ecstatic laugh echo back when he realizes that he’s already won. It's only a minute's difference, but Keith reaches the rocky outcrop marking their finish line first. He hops off the hoverbike as Shiro pulls up beside him.

"Did I seriously win?" Keith asks. His eyes are wide violet stained with orange with the beginnings of the sunset, and he's breathing heavy with lingering adrenaline.

"You did," Shiro responds, walking up to Keith and clapping him on the shoulder. "That was a well-earned win."

"But you always beat me." Shiro can't read Keith's tone; he seems stunned more than anything.

"I always knew you'd surpass me eventually." He intends the statement to be congratulatory, but Keith's brow furrows. He tries shifting his approach, elbowing Keith's side playfully. "But you know, I _am_ out of practice. We'll have to try again once we get home again."

The tension in Keith's stance seems to lessen and he looks up to Shiro with a wry smile, something almost grateful playing behind the look. "Yeah. I'll hold you to that."

Shiro leans against Keith's bike, looking over the edge of the cliff to watch the sun sinking in the horizon. Keith mirrors the action beside him, mimicking the pose Shiro has stuck in so many of his memories- only this time they're much closer, Keith's shoulder brushing against his with every movement.

He looks radiant, bathed in the red and golden glow of sunset. He's so far removed from the small teen Shiro last did this with, so much taller, broader, and with so much more confidence in his stance. But beyond all of that, it's still Keith through and through. He's truly grown into someone Shiro can admire, and although Shiro has always considered him an equal, he thinks that Keith finally feels the same way.

"It's just like I remember," Keith comments softly, "Like nothing’s changed at all."

Shiro shakes his head. "There's definitely a few things that have changed." Keith shoots him an inquisitive look and Shiro corrects himself to a less serious tone when he turns to face Keith in return. "I mean, I don't have to look down as much to talk to you anymore."

"Oh, fuck you." Keith groans and rolls his eyes as Shiro laughs. "I was being serious, Shiro."

"So was I," Shiro replies through the last of his laughter. "Both of us have changed so much since the last time we were here."

Keith hums in acknowledgement. "We might have changed, but the sunset is the same." He sighs and turns back to watch as the sun continues to lower. "You know, I don't think I appreciated sunsets enough when you used to take me out to watch them back then."

"Really?"

Keith gives a brief nod. "I liked spending the time with you, so I did enjoy them. But I didn't really look at them, you know? I wanted the sun to go down faster so that the stars would come out and you could point out the constellations."

"You really liked me rambling about the stars?" Shiro knows the look on his face is sappier than he'd normally be comfortable with, but he can't help it. He's lucky Keith isn't looking in his direction.

"Of course I did.” Keith says it so simply, unknowing of how it makes Shiro’s heart flutter. You knew so much about space. Plus whenever you went off on a tangent, it meant I got to spend even more time with you."

If Shiro's heart didn't feel full already, it certainly does now. It's so hard to resist the urge to wrap an arm around Keith's shoulders and even though there's a part of his mind that tells him Keith would welcome the action, he crosses his arms in front of his chest instead.

"But yeah," Keith breathes, a faint breeze ruffling his hair as he stares out into the distance, "I never realized how beautiful Earth sunsets were until I couldn't see them anymore."

"Trust me, I know the feeling," Shiro whispers. Keith stiffens beside him, and Shiro regrets bringing such an uncomfortable topic. But it's important that they discuss it. "While I was with the Galra, I honestly thought I'd never see a sunset again. I knew I had a limited amount of sunsets left in my life but that wasn't the way I expected to have them cut off."

"Shiro," Keith says reproachfully.

"Then I did manage to make it back to Earth for half a day. It's not quite the same thing, but I got to see the sunrise. And you." He sighs and straightens his posture from where he's leaning against the hoverbike. "Then we were in space. And then I thought I knew for sure that I wouldn't get another chance. I was thankful for that brief moment at home, but I knew I was going to die in space. And I wasn't wrong."

" _Shiro,_ ” Keith says again, but this time his voice cracks. Shiro looks beside him to see the tension in Keith's stance and the clench of his jaw. His eyes are hidden by overgrown bangs, his face downturned, but what he would see reflected back at him Shiro already knows. This time he doesn't stop himself from slipping his left arm around Keith's shoulders, pulling him in close and squeezing gently in an attempt to comfort him. Keith seems to relax in his grasp and Shiro finds it safe to continue.

"But somehow, against all odds, I'm here. And I get to see the sunset again, thanks to you," he says.

"You don't need to thank me," Keith mumbles, finally looking up at Shiro. "There was never any doubt in my mind that I'd bring you home again."

"And here I am, safe and sound," Shiro says, pleased at the way the corner of Keith's mouth twitches up at the words. "And now I have so much more for me here. I have you, the other paladins, our friends. And the Atlas crew too. You have no idea how grateful I am to be here with everyone."

"Yeah," Keith agrees. He pauses for a moment then looks up at Shiro with an amused smirk. "Nice of 'everyone' to be here now then."

"I only invited you! And they're busy!" Shiro laughs and Keith gives a totally convinced hum in response. "They all had plans with family. Allura, Coran and Romelle all went for a picnic together too."

"Yeah, Romelle mentioned that yesterday," Keith muses. He pauses as if suddenly remembering something and then continues. "Apparently she was going to bring Luka with her. She's been showing her as much stuff on Earth as she can. I think they're a little more than friends, to be honest, those are probably dates they're going on."

"Is that so?" Shiro smiles at the thought. At least Romelle has the courage to go right to the person she's interested in. Shiro's still having trouble putting up the words at the moment.

There's a comfortable silence for a few minutes before Shiro speaks again. "So what were you up to? With your mom earlier?"

Keith's face turns neutral and Shiro realizes that it's entirely none of his business and he shouldn't have asked. He's about to say as much when Keith finally responds. "I took Mom to visit Dad's grave."

He gives Keith another squeeze around the shoulders. "I'm sorry," Shiro says, but Keith shakes his head.

"Nothing to be sorry for. The graveyard is still there, no damage from the Galra invasion, so I was thankful for that," he says. "Mom already knew Dad was gone, she saw my memories back on the space whale. We had time to mourn together then."

"Just because you already mourned doesn't mean it's not upsetting now," Shiro starts, but Keith only shakes his head again.

"I know. It's not like I'm not sad. But if anything, it was sort of cathartic. Just being able to visit dad with her." Keith leans in a little more and rests his head against Shiro's shoulder. "First time I've really had my whole family together. As long as I can remember, at least."

Shiro hums in acknowledgement, content to just let Keith rest against him for as long as he needs to.

"You know," Keith says after a moment, "My dad would've really liked you, Shiro."

"You think so?" Shiro asks.

"Well yeah, you're both pretty similar. You care so much about other people and you do your best to help where you can. You're willing to give people the benefit of the doubt and let them prove themselves to you." Keith smiles up at Shiro, even as there's still something shattered hidden in the depths of his eyes. "I wish he could have met you."

It's high praise to hear from Keith. For as long as Shiro has known him, Keith’s father has always been so important to him and losing him had left Keith so untrusting of other people, with such a fear of abandonment. Shiro would never forget how much effort and time he spent getting Keith to open up to him and the fact that Keith now would even consider comparing them? Shiro will treasure that trust as long as he lives.

He shifts on his feet and feels the crinkle of the envelope in his pocket, reminding him of it’s presence. If he plans on telling Keith how much he loves him, he owes Keith the truth first. It had hurt Keith more than he'd ever admit when he found out Shiro hadn't told him about his illness the first time, and Shiro isn’t going to do it again He's not going to hide anything now.

He lets a beat pass before he speaks. "Hey Keith?"

"Yeah?"

He clears his throat and forces himself to speak. "So you remember how we all had to have physicals done this week?"

Keith looks perturbed at the change of subject. "Uh, yeah. Why?"

Shiro takes a deep breath. "There's no easy way to say it, but the doctors had to test me for my disease."

Keith immediately pulls out of Shiro's grip so he can look Shiro directly in the eye, clearly alarmed. "Shiro…"

"They were worried about how it would present itself since the clone body is younger than my old one. I got the results back today."

"Shiro, wait." Keith grips him firmly on both shoulders, staring him in the eye with an intensity Shiro can barely withstand. The sun has just sunk below the horizon behind them, casting Keith's face mostly in shadow. "Whatever you're about to tell me, no matter what's wrong, I'm still with you, alright? As much time as we get to spend together, I'm going to make sure I'm there with you. _No matter what_."

"Keith...." Shiro breathes. He covers one of Keith's hands with his Altean one as his other pulls the letter out from his pocket. "You're going to be stuck with me a long time then."

Keith doesn’t react for a moment, blinking as if trying to parse the meaning of Shiro’s words. “What?”

Shiro beams at him, offering the envelope to Keith which he takes with stunned hesitation. “It’s gone.”

“...Really?” Keith’s voice is soft and his hands tremble as he pulls the letter out from the envelope. His eyes fly across the page, becoming more red rimmed the further he reads. His voice cracks as he asks, “They’re sure?”

“Hundred percent. The doctors say that this body has absolutely zero traces of my disease.” He steps forward when he sees Keith’s shoulders trembling, steadying him with a hand on his arm.

“You promise?” Keith meets his eyes, tears shining bright in the last light of dusk as they streak down. “This is real?”

“I promise,” Shiro says, tugging Keith in closer so he can wrap both arms around him. “I’ve got a long life ahead of me, so when this war’s over I hope you’re ready to watch a lot more sunsets together.”

Keith bites his lip and then throws his arms around Shiro in return, nearly knocking them both over in the process. He buries his face in the side of Shiro’s neck as he tries to mask the sound of his sobs, his whole body shaking in Shiro’s hold. Shiro strokes his back and just holds him close, rocking them back and forth as Keith cries. He can feel tears prickling at his own eyes when he leans his head against Keith’s.

He hadn’t cried when he first read the letter, stuck in a state of shock as he walked numbly back to his quarters. He’s still unsure whether or not he’s processed the entirety of the situation yet, but being here with Keith as they both cry makes it feel so much more real.

_He has a whole life ahead of him._

The last of the light disappears past the horizon and the stars come up, but neither of them will let go. Neither of them _want_ to. Keith’s breathing has slowly evened out but the sleeve of Shiro’s shirt is still damp with tears, and Keith has the back of his shirt gripped so tightly, Shiro wouldn’t be surprised if the fabric had torn. It’s only when the night air sends a cold breeze cascading over them and Shiro starts to shiver that he realizes they’ll have to head back soon.

But he has one last thing to do first.

“Hey Keith?” he asks, breathing out into Keith’s hair without relinquishing his hold on him.

“Y-yeah?” Keith replies, voice thick in the aftermath of his tears.

“I-”

A shrill pattern of beeps startles both of them, Shiro nearly jumping out of his own skin as he fishes his data pad out of his pocket. He glares down at the too-bright screen and Keith has to step away from him, rubbing an arm across his face in an attempt to clean himself up.

‘CORAN’ shows on the caller ID, as the ringtone continues to play.

He could ignore it, he supposes, but given that Coran was supposed to be spending the evening doing last minute checks for the Atlas, he knows that doing so would be more irresponsible than he could ever let himself be.

“Sorry,” he apologises hastily, only barely acknowledging the muttered ‘it’s fine’ Keith lets out, and answers the call. “Coran, is everything alright?”

“Number one!” His cheerful voice echoes out loudly from the speaker. “Yes, yes, everything’s fine!”

“I… see,” Shiro replies, internally cursing his luck. “Is there something I can help you with?”

“There is! You see, Princess Allura and I were thinking of getting all the paladins together to play Monsters & Mana! In fact, almost everyone is here already!”

“We’re just waiting on you and Keith!” Lance’s voice sounds from somewhere in the background. "It'll be a fun way to spend the our last night all together on Earth!"

“Ah.” Shiro can’t think of any better reply. “I don’t know...”

“Come on, Shiro! We can’t play without our paladin!” Pidge argues. Shiro sighs, starting to protest again until Keith taps the mute button on the screen.

“Did you tell the others the news yet?” he asks quickly, holding up the letter crumpled in his hand as if Shiro had any doubt what he was referring to.

“No, just you,” Shiro admits.

“Then we should go. You can tell everyone at the same time and we can celebrate,” Keith suggests, before hesitating and continuing more calmly. “I mean, only if you want to.”

Shiro glances at the data pad and then back to Keith’s half-illuminated face. His eyes are puffy, and he can faintly make out red splotches on his cheeks. Keith is clearly unused to crying in front of others, given his awkward stance, but even still he’s offering Shiro as encouraging a look as he can manage. Shiro couldn’t love this man more if he tried.

But he’s already put Keith through the emotional wringer, he can’t confess now.

On top of that, Keith’s right. It’s the perfect opportunity. God knows it might be a while before they have any other good news to celebrate. It’ll be good for all of the paladins to spend time together now. He’ll just have to take the next opportunity to talk to Keith instead.

He smiles up at Keith and unmutes the comm line. “We’ll be there as soon as we can.”

There are some cheers on the other end of the line before he ends the call and soon enough, he’s hoisting himself back up onto his hoverbike. He glances over to Keith, only to see him wiping his eyes again. “You alright, Keith?”

Keith grins back at him, and Shiro wonders if he’s ever seen Keith this happy before. “Never better, Shiro.”

Shiro wants nothing more than to walk over and press a kiss against that smile, but he has to wait. Patience yields focus after all. And he has more than enough time to be patient now; more than enough time in his life to be with Keith.

He’ll tell him just how much he loves him soon enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I really hope you enjoyed! I'd love to hear your feedback, as comments give me the encouragement to keep working on this fic!
> 
> Shiro's at strike two, so who knows what could happen next?
> 
> Come [follow me on twitter](https://twitter.com/EphemeraBlossom) to stay updated!


	3. at the gym

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO sorry for the long wait, but here's the third chapter! This contains the scene that inspired me to write the whole fic, so I hope you enjoy!

The Atlas launch goes off without a hitch.

Veronica and Iverson surprise the paladins and Shiro before the event with a new set of uniforms, color coded to match the armor they wear. They're led up on stage for purposes that are little more than Garrison propaganda, which Keith isn't shy about grumbling about. They're just wasting time that they could have spent already setting out, but Shiro knows better than to argue against the Garrison when they’re already allowing them to take off so soon.

Shiro, Allura, and some of the top Garrison leaders give speeches followed by an exorbitant amount of fanfare. It feels like it drags on before they're free to board the ship that will be their new home.

From then on, they're thrown right back into the madness of intergalactic conflict, on top of the issue of leading a full crew aboard the ship. It's a big adjustment from when it was just seven people aboard the Castle of Lions.

Shiro, as captain, has a fully booked schedule. Most of the time he's either issuing orders from the bridge whether during battles or otherwise, or in his private office, sorting through endless forms and messages from the crew. There's also the plethora of meetings scheduled around the clock. It's tiring, but Shiro's just glad that he gets to see Keith often during his work — although he just can't find the time to get Keith alone.

The only free time he would have has been commandeered by Coran for what he calls 'required team bonding'- that being weekly Monsters & Mana sessions in the paladin lounge. Honestly, Shiro doesn't have too much of a problem with this; it's good to see all his friends in one place and be able to do something fun and relaxing. Keith’s new to M&M, having had his first session the day before launch, and Shiro has enjoyed teaching him the basics, but he'd enjoy it more if he could have time to just be with Keith.

Shiro can't even seem to run into him in the hall when he leaves his room in the morning, despite Shiro's quarters being directly across from Keith's in the Atlas’ paladin wing, a private area separate from the rest of the Atlas crew’s rooms. He knows that Keith has the morning patrol, flying alongside the Atlas in the Black Lion, and he supposes that Keith must be at the hangar bright and early. It dashes his hopes of walking with him to breakfast. Catching him when he returns at the end of the night isn’t an option either, with Shiro always the last to arrive. He wouldn't dare interrupt Keith's sleep.

On top of that, Shiro rarely takes his meals at regular times, too busy with work or battles interfering, so he never expects to get to eat lunch with anyone specific. But when he makes it to the commissary one afternoon two months into the Atlas voyage, Shiro gets lucky.

Having just seated himself at a table in the far corner with a quick cup of coffee and a sandwich to eat before his impending video conference with the Garrison back on Earth, he wasn’t expecting to see Keith storm in. Snagging a meal bar and water pouch from the display of premade food, Keith's eyes dart around the room to locate a place to sit, catching on Shiro with his arm raised in greeting. He walks over, pulling out the seat next to Shiro's, and sinks into it with an exhausted sigh.

"Long day?" Shiro asks.

"That's an understatement," he grumbles, tearing open the wrapper of his meal bar. "Got done with patrol and immediately had to go run drills with some of the younger crew members. I don't know who keeps scheduling me for instruction duty, I'm the last person that should be teaching."

Shiro lets out a laugh. "From what I've heard, everyone really enjoys your teaching. Who wouldn't want to be taught by the Black Paladin of Voltron?"

Keith rolls his eyes, disbelief clear in his face. "They only think that because it sounds cool. Anyway, I just got done with that and now I have another meeting in fifteen minutes."

"Oh, the crew status conference with the Garrison? I didn't realize you were scheduled for that too." Shiro pulls out his datapad, skimming through the list of attending personnel for the meeting and, sure enough, finds Keith’s name. He doesn’t know how he missed it earlier, but he’s definitely not going to complain. Having Keith present made any meeting more bearable.

"I don't know why. I'm not in charge of the Atlas crew," Keith groans and slumps back in his seat. "What is it about the Garrison and keeping schedules packed? Why are we even letting them give us orders?"

"They're providing our supplies for the campaign against Honerva. We owe them for the Atlas," Shiro explains gently, remembering the way the general of the Garrison had grilled him in a meeting for hours over what their mission would entail.

"Other planets and rebel groups have provided us with plenty of supplies," Keith counters, grip tightening around his water pouch. "And why do we have to wear their uniforms? I hate them. Do you know Iverson tried to scold me for wearing this improperly the other day? He's not my commanding officer. He doesn’t even _outrank_ me. We're not Garrison soldiers, we're paladins of Voltron."

"I'm technically still employed by them. Have been since before Kerberos," Shiro points out, only to see Keith grimace.

"Yeah, well they gave up their right to give you orders when they lied and said you died on Kerberos." Keith's jaw is tense and Shiro can tell he's doing his best to stay calm about the situation, a far cry from the impulsive hot temper he used to have years ago. “They’re just trying to take over everything about the coalition and this mission. They have no right to give any of us orders.”

Shiro sighs and places his hand over where Keith's fist is clenched on the table. "I understand how you feel, Keith. I don't agree with everything they're doing either, but we have to put up with it if we want to use the Atlas.”

Keith looks away frowning for a moment, before sighing.

"Sorry," Keith mumbles. "I'm just tired. I don't want to have to waste my energy on these useless meetings when we could be spending the time talking about how to find Honerva."

"I know how you feel," Shiro says. He's been meaning to talk to the higher ups about it. The last thing they need are all these distractions in the middle of a war. Keith groans in frustration.

"...Is it bad that I almost want us to get ambushed so the meeting gets canceled?" Keith asks, leaning his head against his palm. "I'm sick of this."

"As long as it's not bad that I'm thinking the same thing," Shiro says, happy to see the amused smirk flicker on Keith's lips. "But unfortunately it's unlikely, given that we're in heavily guarded coalition territory at the moment."

Before Keith can respond, Shiro's data pad rings a brief alert, signifying five minutes until the meeting's start. Keith groans.

"Damn it. Just give me time to eat lunch in peace for once," he says, trying to finish up the rest of the bar as quickly as he can.

Shiro smiles sympathetically; he's no stranger to overwork, having no time for himself. It was his life at the Garrison all before Kerberos. He remembered the sleepless nights trying to get everything done to the Garrison's satisfaction, absolutely thankless work. Having that on top of the weight of the universe on his shoulders is crushing, stifling. And it's the last thing Keith needs.

So if Shiro needs to take on even more to spare Keith the suffering, then so be it. The paladins can handle looking for Honerva while he tackles the Garrison's unending inane tasks.

"I can make up an excuse for you at the meeting," he says as Keith makes to stand up. "You should stay. Get a real meal in you."

"What?" Keith's eyebrows raise, "I don't think the Garrison would be happy about that."

"Doesn't matter. It's not a meeting that they should have scheduled for you anyway." Shiro offers him a smile. "I'll make sure they stop scheduling you for stuff that wastes your time. You're right. We should be prioritizing finding Honerva."

"Shiro..." Keith says, narrowing his eyes suspiciously. "I don't want you working too hard either."

Shiro has to admire Keith's intuition. Setting his hand on Keith's shoulder, he continues, "You don't have to worry. I'll just take one for the team and cover the boring meetings. That way you and the others can get to work on the important stuff."

Keith opens his mouth to respond but hesitates, biting his lip. After a moment he shakes his head. "No."

Shiro blinks. "What?"

"We need you there too, Shiro." He puts his hand up to cover the metal fingers of the Altean hand resting on his shoulder. "I don't mind sitting in a couple boring meetings when you're there too, I'm fine with that much. But let's talk to the Garrison about cutting the bullshit and letting us both do what we set out to do." Keith's gaze hardens as he emphasizes, "I'm not doing this without you."

"Keith..." Shiro says, more than a little dumbfounded. "Are you sure? I don't mind handling it."

"But I mind the Garrison monopolizing you," Keith retorts, chin up as if daring Shiro to argue with him. "Now come on, let's get this meeting done and tell those old bastards off."

Keith tugs Shiro's hand off his shoulder and leads him out of the commissary, and Shiro lets him. He’s more than a little distracted by the feeling of Keith’s hand in his as they head to the conference room.

Shiro gives the Garrison leadership a brief summary of the info they wanted and then Keith takes over, launching into a calm but scathing disapproval of the Garrison’s attitude. Shiro really doesn’t expect it to have much effect, and sure enough some of the leaders are quick to dismiss Keith’s arguments. However, with Keith’s insistence on Voltron’s importance and Shiro’s reminders of Admiral Sanda’s failures nearly costing the Earth, the Garrison starts to back down.

Both of them walk out of the meeting feeling confident about the start they've made. Shiro wishes he could stay with Keith afterward but he immediately gets a notification on his datapad from Veronica and has to part from him.

"What time are you going to get dinner?" Keith asks. "I can wait up for you."

"I don't know," Shiro sighs, wishing he could take up Keith's offer. "I've got some simulations to run at the bridge for a while, and then another two meetings. I might not be done until late at night."

"Ah." Keith looks away as they reach a fork in the hallway. "I understand. See you tomorrow then?"

"Of course," Shiro confirms, and as he makes to turn away, Keith leans forward and wraps his arm around him in a brief hug.

"Don't work too hard," Keith mumbles into his shoulder. As quickly as it came, the hug is over and Keith walks away with a brief wave.

Shiro's heart feels full for the rest of the evening, right until he falls into bed for the night.

 

* * *

 

All Shiro can feel is pain.

At his right shoulder, across the bridge of his nose, burning at every scar on his body. He can't move.

Flashes of the arena, fighting for his life. Then fighting Zarkon. Everything is bright white, pure pain.

Then nothing.

Everything is numb. He's alone on the astral plane and no one can hear him scream.

  


Shiro bolts upright in bed in a cold sweat. The images in his head are already blurring, memories fading back to obscurity. It's never more than a few days between nightmares.

He takes a moment to catch his breath, pounding heart slowly starting to calm. Shiro glances at the clock on his bedside table showing 4:36AM in holographic orange; he needs to be at the bridge at 7:00AM sharp. There's no way he's going to be able to get back to sleep before then.

With a groan he pushes himself out of bed, stretching his left arm before going to reactivate his Altean arm. The blue glow of the tech slowly fades in and Shiro stretches his fingers to test it. The Altean arm was a blessing for various reasons, mainly the lack of strain it put on his shoulder, but one downside is the constant light it gives off. Thankfully he has the option to deactivate it whenever he wants to.

He walks over to the kitchenette in the corner, forcing himself to down a full glass of water as he considers his options. Sitting around doing nothing would only frustrate him. His data pad sits on the table, and as he looks at it he dismisses the idea of getting his paperwork done. All this extra time, he might as well do something he generally doesn't have time for.

Shiro pulls a tank top and shorts out from his dresser and tosses the clothes into a rarely used gym bag along with a water bottle. Working out always cleared his mind, and he was hardly going to be bothered at this hour of the morning. Not willing to be seen out of uniform in the halls of the Atlas, Shiro dons a clean uniform and heads out.

Slipping out into the main area of the paladin wing, Shiro pauses for a moment to look over at Keith's closed door, marked with a bright red Voltron insignia. Were he a selfish man, he would go knock on the door, spend his morning talking to Keith and share breakfast. Keith wouldn't complain about it and would probably jump at the opportunity to spend time together. But he needs his rest, and Shiro would never think to bother him at this hour of the morning.

It's mostly quiet as he heads for the door to the main hallway, except for muffled snoring as he passes Coran's door. He almost feels bad for Romelle and Luka rooming next door to him. It's a little more lively out in the main Atlas hallway, several guards walking around, along with one or two scientists out on night shift. All of them saluting him as he passes them on the way to the elevator.

He walks into the men's locker room, fairly confident it'll be empty— given that it's not quite 5AM. He would have never expected to turn a corner and be faced with Keith's shirtless back. He’s slim but lined with muscle, the dark spill of black hair falling well past his shoulders. As he reaches his arms up and stretches, pulling the line of his back taut, Shiro can feel burning heat across his cheeks.

"G-good morning," he stammers out dumbly. Keith jumps, startled face whipping around to face Shiro.

"Shiro?" he says, turning around fully and still holding his workout shirt in his hands. Shiro can't tell if he wants Keith to hurry up and put it on or not. "What are you doing up this early?"

"Could ask you the same question," Shiro responds. He tears his eyes away from the mesmerizing planes of Keith's chest, calming himself as he approaches. He takes the locker next to the open one he supposes Keith is using, setting his bag down.

"I always come at this time. Get a workout in before I go out on patrol duty," Keith says, as Shiro pulls his clothes out of his bag. "There's never anyone else at this hour so it's quiet. Never liked being around so many people and it reminds me of being back on the Castle."

"I can understand that," Shiro acknowledges. Keith nods and tugs his faded red tank top on, and Shiro is both thankful and disappointed.

"But you didn't answer my question," he presses. "What brought you here?"

Shiro sighs, not answering until he pulls off the uniform jacket and hangs it carefully in his locker. But it's always best to be honest with Keith. "Couldn't sleep. Nightmares again."

"Are you okay?" Keith asks, voice soft. Shiro can't help but smile.

"Yeah. Just needed to clear my head, you know how it is." Shiro pulls his undershirt off and out of the corner of his eye he notices Keith looking away. He knows the scars across his body are hard to look at, so he doesn't blame him for not wanting to see even if it stings a little. "Hope you don't mind me crashing your quiet time."

"Of course not," Keith retorts with a hint of indignation. "No one else I'd rather have crashing my workout."

Shiro finishes dressing, storing away his bag in the locker before turning back to Keith. He has a hair tie held between his lips as he gathers his long hair up with both hands, holding it up high on the back of his head before tying it in place. He looks so beautiful.

"Your hair is getting so long," Shiro can't help but comment.

"Yeah, I'm trying to grow it out more," Keith confirms, fiddling with the end of the ponytail absentmindedly. "Kolivan told me it's traditional for Galra to grow out and braid their hair. Mom said she'll teach me to braid it once it gets long enough." Keith hesitates, still messing with the long strands of hair. "...Does it look alright?"

"You look amazing." The thought comes out of Shiro's mouth before he even realizes he's talking. He tries to will down the heat in his cheeks with the blush he knows is resurfacing. "Long hair suits you."

"...Thanks." Keith looks away, a pleased smile blooming on his face as he heads toward the door to the main training area. "So, uh, what were you planning on training with? We might as well do it together."

"Not sure." Shiro really hadn't planned on anything specific. "Whatever you usually do is fine."

"I've been lifting weights recently. But maybe if you don't mind..." Keith turns a hopeful gaze Shiro's way, "We could spar? It's been so long."

It _had_ been a long time. They used to do it all the time, ever since he'd brought Keith into the Garrison. Keith had been a quick learner, and it helped him blow off frustration in a safe environment rather than letting it build until he snapped against another student again (namely Griffin). Even while they were on the Castle of Lions, they kept it up, training together to fight Zarkon. Shiro loved seeing how Keith's technique had improved, and they worked day after day until the fight with Zarkon came to a head.

That is, until he died.

He knows his clone had sparred with Keith at least a few times in the time before Keith went to work for the Blade of Marmora, can picture the faint memories that aren't really his. Training with the Blades must have improved Keith's one on one skills tenfold, Shiro can imagine.

Except, he doesn't have to imagine. He _knows_ from experience. Knows that Keith can hold his own, even in a fight to the death.

The fight in the cloning facility is ever fresh in his mind. Striking Keith with the intent to kill, in harsh contrast to the caution they'd use against each other as they sparred. Keith had even begged him to come back to himself and still he fought, unyielding.

How could Keith trust him in any one on one fight anymore? After he'd left a permanent scar marring his face?

"Shiro?" Keith's voice calls him back to the present. Shiro takes a breath before responding.

"Are you sure sparring with me is a good idea?" he asks. The last thing he wants is to hurt Keith again. Whether it be physically or accidentally triggering painful memories, he can't — _won't_ — cause Keith pain.

"What do you mean?" Keith asks, head tilting ever so slightly as his eyebrows furrow.

"Is it safe for you to fight me?" Shiro presses him, eyes straying down to the distinct burn scar crossing Keith's cheek. Keith notices immediately, eyes widening as he realizes Shiro’s meaning. The fact that he couldn't think of a reason not to trust Shiro until that moment is too kind. He doesn't deserve that kindness.

"Shiro, I know I'm safe with you. I trust you more than anyone." Keith grabs Shiro's hand and fixes him with a fierce gaze. "You know I would never blame you for that fight, right?"

"I know you don't." It's the truth. He knows Keith would never blame him, even if he should. But that doesn't mean the fight didn't affect him. The few days he'd spent on the Black Lion before switching to Green, he'd seen Keith having nightmares, seen him wake up in a panic looking for Shiro. He knows trauma like that doesn't go away. "I just don't want to put you in a position where you'll be uncomfortable. If fighting me triggers a memory or-"

"It won't," Keith says decisively. But seeing the worry on Shiro's face gives him pause. "Shiro, if you're uncomfortable with it we don't have to spar. If you don't want to-"

"I do, though," Shiro argues weakly. And that's the truth too. He loves sparring with Keith. It's always been a favorite thing to do, just like racing the hover bikes. "I know we talked about it a little after, but..."

"We should have sat down and talked more," Keith sighs. "We should have tackled this a long time ago."

Keith pulls them to a bench against the wall in the deserted training room. He doesn't let go of Shiro's hand, squeezing it tightly. "Shiro, how much of it do you remember?"

"All of it," Shiro admits. "I have all the clone's memories, ever since you pulled me out of Black. I think our minds sort of... merged together."

Keith is silent for a moment, mulling over Shiro's words. "Then you know it wasn't your fault at all."

Shiro cringes. "I was trying to kill you. Honerva was just issuing the commands but I chose everything I did to follow them."

"She was still controlling you. You couldn't help it," Keith says. Shiro goes to protest but Keith cuts him off. "You wouldn't have attacked me without her influence. I trust you. With my life- with everything."

Shiro close his eyes and tries to will back the wave of emotions that crashes into him with the words. Keith's trust in him is something he cherishes and reciprocates wholeheartedly. But after everything that's happened, he can't help but feel unworthy.

"Are you sure you should?" Shiro asks, voice strained. "I remember trying to kill you. If you hadn't been able to sever Honerva's control I-... I would have-"

"Shiro." Keith's voice is soft, soothing as he cuts in again. He turns more fully toward him, closing his other hand over where he's already holding Shiro's. "I trust you more than anyone else in this or any other universe."

"But-"

"Tell me something." Keith says, and however much he wants to avoid it, Shiro can't help but look up into his eyes when Keith urges him to. The sincerity that greets him there almost burns. "Have you ever wanted to hurt me of your own free will, without any outside influence."

"No," Shiro responds immediately.

"Then I'm placing my trust in the right place," Keith says as easily as he would comment on the weather.

“But I _scarred_ you,” Shiro whispers.

“This?” Keith gestures to his cheek, even as the corners of his mouth tilt up in a reassuring smile. “All this is, is a reminder that I’ll do whatever it takes to keep you safe. A reminder that I’ll go to the ends of the Earth to find you. Nothing about this scar bothers me. Besides,” Keith lifts one hand and runs his thumb over the edge of Shiro’s scar where it ends on his cheek, “it looks like we match now.”

“Keith,” Shiro whispers, the sensation of Keith’s soft touch almost too much for him.

"And in the end, everything that happened is because of Honerva,” Keith concludes. “She's the one that hurt both of us, and I will never forgive her for that. All the pain she's caused everyone, caused _you_ , that's why we're going to find her and take her down, right?"

Shiro nods. He's still not completely satisfied by Keith's near blind trust, but he knows for a fact he'll spend the rest of his life trying to prove Keith right.

"Good. But even still... I don't want our fight to have ruined sparring for us." Keith hesitates for a moment, eyes darting away. "I love sparring with you. I don't want to have to stop because of what she did, but the last thing I want to do is upset you."

"I don't want it to ruin this for us either," Shiro admits. He's not going to let that fight cause any more distance between them. Being able to spend time doing all the things they used to shouldn't make him feel guilty, or nervous. He wants to cherish all the time he gets to be with Keith.

Keith smiles at him and Shiro feels his heart flutter in his chest. With a squeeze of his hand, Keith pulls him upright. "Then let's try. If either of us get react badly, we can stop."

"Alright," Shiro concedes and lets Keith lead him out to the practice mat.

They take their places on opposite sides of the map, and spend a brief time doing warm up stretches. When they're ready, they get into fighting stance.

"Same rules as always?" Keith asks and Shiro nods. Their rules were simple: no weapons, no deliberate hits to the face, stop immediately when one of them says 'yield'. Neither of them would think to do those things anyway. "Then first one to yield loses."

Keith darts forward, lashing out with a right jab that Shiro easily counters. Keith has always been the first to go on the offensive, and it’s almost nostalgic to see that hasn't changed. Shiro counters with a left hook that Keith is able to lean out of the way with a hop back.

They go back and forth striking and blocking. It used to be easy for Shiro to predict Keith's next moves- after all, he had taught Keith almost all he knew back in the Garrison. But now Keith knows different strategies, nimbly leaning away from Shiro's punches and managing to strike him with quick lightning strikes the Blades must have trained him for.

"You've gotten stronger," Shiro compliments him when Keith is able to shove him back a couple steps.

"Galra DNA is really something," Keith dismisses, getting right back into a defensive stance when Shiro sends his Altean arm forward for a quick retaliatory strike.

"I don't think it's just that," Shiro pants, sidestepping a kick Keith throws his way. "I think it's just you. You worked hard for this."

The corner of Keith's mouth twitches up, clearly pleased. It's enough to distract Shiro and a fist hits him square in the chest, nearly knocking the wind out of him. He fends off Keith's follow up jab, and steps back to catch his breath.

"Getting tired, Captain?" Keith taunts. And of course, Shiro's not about to let him get away with that comment.

Shiro lunges forward, taking Keith by surprise. They tumble over, and after a brief tussle Shiro utilizes his superior bulk to push Keith face down to the mat, arms pinned above him by Shiro's Altean arm. Keith struggles futilely.

"How's that for tired?" Shiro says, more than a little proud as he grins down at Keith. "Now, yield."

Keith goes slack under him and Shiro takes this as an admission of defeat, relaxing his grip on him. Which, of course, is a big mistake.

Keith rips his arms out from Shiro's grasp, twisting and lashing out a kick at Shiro's legs to knock him sideways. Caught completely off guard, Shiro suddenly finds himself on his back, Keith perched above him with a smug look. His hands are pinned on either side of his head by Keith's with a strength that definitely wouldn't budge.

"Yield," he demands.

But Shiro can only stare up at him. Keith is beautiful, face flushed from exertion, sweat dripping down his temple and ponytail falling over his shoulder. The intensity of his violet eyes locked onto his is breathtaking. There's no sight more beautiful in the universe.

"Shiro?" Keith looks concerned at his lack of response, releasing Shiro's hands and sitting back as Shiro follows suit. The downturn of his lips tugs on the discolored skin of his scar, drawing Shiro's attention. He can't help himself as he lifts his hand to cup Keith's cheek. Keith's eyes widen almost imperceptibly.

He has to say something. It's not the perfect time or place, but the words don't want to be held back any longer. "Keith, I really l-"

The blaring of a siren and flashing red lights cut Shiro off, and Keith immediately scrambles back.

Shiro reels at the loss of contact, reaching out for him. "Wait, Keith I-"

Veronica's voice sounds on the speakers. "All Atlas crew to your stations! We are under attack. Captain Shirogane to the bridge as soon as possible!"

"Damn it," Shiro curses under his breath. He can't catch a break, the universe won't let him. There's a sudden boom, and the ship shakes nearly knocking Shiro back down. Keith's at his side in an instant, tugging him onto his feet.

"Get to the bridge, I'll head out in Black now and see if I can hold off whatever's out there while the others get ready," Keith says quickly. The playful glint in his eyes had faded as soon as he shifted into paladin mode and Shiro mourns its disappearance. But he can't focus on it now, he has work to do.

"Right." Keith turns to run back to the locker room as Shiro stays frozen in place. He watches Keith put his hand on the door and can’t help but feel a little despair as he watches this chance slip away. He can’t help but call out, "Keith?"

Keith turns, having already pushed the door open halfway. “What?”

"Be careful," he says softly, barely audible over the blaring alarm. As Keith’s expressions shifts though, he knows he heard him. Shiro walks up to stand beside him. "Come back safe."

Keith bites his lip, glancing at the door before looking back at Shiro. "I won't promise anything, you know none of us should."

Shiro's heart clenches painfully. "Keith-"

Keith claps a hand on his shoulder cutting him off. "But someone has to be there to keep you safe. So I'll come back." He pushes Shiro toward the door when he makes to respond. "Now get going. They need you on the bridge, we can talk later."

Shiro nods and they head into the locker room, Shiro snagging his bag and rushing out into the hall while Keith pulls his paladin armor out his locker. Shiro already feels guilty for wasting time talking—he _knows_ his duties are more important. But he can't help the selfish thoughts in his head, screaming at him for not telling Keith his feelings anyway ambush be damned as he rides the elevator up to the bridge.

But hesitation and distraction can cost people's lives. Love isn't something you can spring on someone right before a dangerous battle. Shiro has to be responsible. He clears his head as he steps up to the controls on the bridge, ready to help lead them to victory.

Afterward, he won't deny that he may have fought even harder than usual, fueled by his frustration.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! If you liked it, don't hesitate to leave a comment. I'd love to hear your opinions and thoughts! Plus they help me stay motivated to keep writing. :)
> 
> Next chapter is some Shiro saving Keith. Look forward to it!


End file.
